A Freaky Situation
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Jackie, Donna, Eric, and Hyde get into an arguement which leads into switching places, literally. Unsigned reviewers please leave your email adress when reviewing.
1. Switching isn't Hard To Do!

"You just don't get it." They both shouted at the same time.

"Oh what's to get." Eric said back to them.

Hyde who was sitting in his white chair looked up from his magazine and decided to back Eric on this new battle that he was fighting against Donna and Jackie. He really didn't want to because it would mean the dog house for him, but Foreman was so not going to win this battle. 

"You know Foreman's right what's to get. I mean seriously it can't be that hard to be a girl." Hyde said while cutting in on the argument. 

"Do you have to worry that some pig headed male is going to take your job or you won't get a the job because of some male." Donna shouted at the both of them.

"Oh Donna who cares about that. What's important is how long it takes to do my hair and make- up just marry rich Donna then you wont have to worry about working. As for the both of you, you couldn't be a woman for a week if you had to." Jackie said as fast as she could. 

"All girls have to do is get married. The man has to provide the house and everything." Eric said while Hyde agreed. 

"You know what, I wish you both could live our lives." They both shouted back in unison.

"Well let me tell you something, it wouldn't be hard." Hyde said back to them. 

(The next day)

Jackie woke from her sleep. She was feeling really weird and her head was a bit dizzy. She walked into Donna's bathroom, and went right to the sink. She looked up at the mirror and started to scream. It wasn't Jackie, but Hyde in Jackie's body. Hyde rushed back into Donna's room and started to shake Donna frantically. 

"Donna, Donna, wake up now." Hyde started yell. 

"Go away I didn't do it. Oh my God Red's going to kill me." Donna mumbled in her sleep. 

When Hyde heard this, he knew that it wasn't Donna it was Eric. He started to shake more furiously until finally Eric jumped up. 

"Jackie what are you doing in my room, and why does my voice sound like Donna's?" Eric asked.

"Get up you moron and take a look in the mirror." Hyde said to him.

Eric got up and Hyde pushed him towards the mirror. When he saw himself in the mirror he began to scream until Hyde slapped him.

"What the hell happened? Hyde is that you in there?" Eric asked again. 

"Yes you idiot, who else would it be." Hyde shouted at Eric. 

"Hyde you got stuck in the devil's body." Eric began to laugh. 

At this comment, Hyde made a fist and punched him. 

"Man, I didn't know that Jackie could punch so hard." Eric said again.

"I'm not Jackie." Hyde said back. 

"Well, you sure look like her." Eric said again trying to hold back from laughing. 

"Do you want to get hit again? Cause if you do, I'll be more than happy to take another swing at you. Hyde said. 

Eric decided to back off and took off a seat on the bed. 

"Man what the hell happened to us? Did we eat Jackie's cooking or something? Eric said sarcastically. 

"No you moron that's not it. Think hard about last night." Hyde said to Eric. 

"Oh shit, the girls wished that we could be them." Eric said with a worried look on his face. 

"Wait if we are them... then they are on no." Hyde began to say loudly.

"Who are they? Come on Hyde tell me who they are?" Eric said.

"Us you moron, they're us." Hyde shouted. 

Eric and Hyde looked at each other and ran for the door, but they were too late. Kelso was standing outside the door. 

"Kelso, not now." Hyde said to him in a serious tone. 

"Jackie I have to tell you something, and hey you called me Kelso."

"Kelso make it fast." Hyde said to him in an annoying voice.

Instead of saying anything, Kelso started kissing Hyde (in Jackie's body), while Eric stood there turning red with laughter. 


	2. Help!

Eric stood their laughing at the scene before his eyes. The morning was turning out to be quite weird. Hyde had to pry Kelso off of him. Even after that, Kelso still tried to kiss him.   
  
"Jackie, you kiss like a guy." Kelso said.   
  
"Um, Kelso how do you know what a guy kisses like?" Eric asked him.  
  
Kelso started thinking about the question and after a few minutes, Eric gave up on trying to get an answer.   
  
"I think I'm going to puke." Hyde said, and took off for the bathroom.   
  
Eric started cracking up. Not only did Hyde half to endure being Jackie he had to endure a kiss from Kelso as well. Eric could hear Hyde puking in the bathroom.   
  
"Kelso, why did you just do that?" Eric asked.   
  
"Do what Donna? Kelso asked in a confused voice.   
  
"Kiss Hyde that's what." Eric said not realizing what he had actually just said.   
  
"I didn't kiss Hyde, I kissed Jackie." Kelso said even more confused than before.   
  
"No, you kissed..." Eric stopped himself before continuing   
  
"Well, it doesn't matter because Hyde will never find out ." Kelso said.  
  
Oh you are so screwed Kelso; Eric thought to himself. Just as Kelso was going to speak, Hyde came out of the bathroom and lunged at Kelso. Kelso ran out of the room as fast as he could and Eric had to hold Hyde back from going after him.  
  
"Damn Foreman, you should have let me gone after him." Hyde yelled.  
  
"Hyde keep your voice down. If Bob comes in here and asks why you are calling his daughter Foreman is going to suspect something." Eric said to Hyde.   
  
"What's he going to expect that you're Donna and I'm Jackie? Come on Foreman get real." Hyde said back to a hysterical Eric.  
  
"It's kind of hard to get real when I'm in my girl friend's body and you're in Jackie's." Eric yelled back at Hyde.  
  
"Foreman, keep your voice down. You don't want Bob to expect anything do you? Hyde said mockingly.   
  
"Shut up." Eric said.  
  
"All I know is that we have to get over to your house and make them change us back." Hyde said.  
  
"How do we even know that they can change us back?" Eric asked.   
  
"They're the ones who changed us in the first place with stupid ass wish; they're the ones who can change us back then." Hyde said.  
  
Eric and Hyde left Donna's room trying to avoid any contact with Donna's father. They were able to make their way through the kitchen and into the Foreman's driveway where they were met by Donna and Jackie.   
  
"Okay you evil witches change us back now." Eric demanded.   
  
"Screw you." Donna said to Eric.  
  
"Yeah this is both of your faults." Jackie said back to them.  
  
"Our faults? You're the ones that made the stupid wish." Hyde yelled.  
  
"Well you're the ones who said that you could so handle being us, so it's all your fault." Donna yelled back.  
  
"Yeah well I'm stuck being you and it sucks." Eric yelled at her.   
  
"Oh your pissed off I have to be you, and you smell bad in the morning." Donna shouted back.   
  
"Yeah well at least you don't have to be Steven. He doesn't know how to shower properly." Jackie shouted back at Steven.  
  
"Oh and it's really lovely being you. Look at me I'm stuck in a girly nightgown and I woke- up hugging a stuffed unicorn." Steven shouted back.  
  
"Either you moron's shut up, or one of you is going to be wearing my foot in their ass." Red came out of the kitchen and started yelling.   
  
"Okay dad, it's just that Jackie and Donna are being such asses." Eric said.   
  
"Donna, why the hell are you calling me your dad and talking in third person." Red asked.   
  
"Yeah Donna why are talking like that? Is there some sort of problem?" Donna asked.  
  
"Um no, well Jackie and I go to go bye." Eric said while pulling on Hyde's nightgown for a quick escape.   
  
"Those girls are on dope. Get your asses inside or you'll be wearing my foot in your ass." Red yelled before going back inside.   
  
"Jackie what the hell are we going to do?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well I for one am going to take a shower because damn, Steven needs one badly. Oh and I can use my strawberry kiwi shampoo and conditioner." Jackie squealed.   
  
"Oh man, Hyde's going to be super pissed. Hey maybe this will work out after all!" Donna exclaimed.   
  
"Man what the hell are we going to do? I guess the girls don't know how to change us back after all." Eric said.   
  
"Hey let's just get dressed." If I have to be in this nightgown for one more minute I'm going to puke again." Hyde said.   
  
"Shouldn't we take a shower first?" Eric asked.  
  
"Foreman, showers are for those who are trying to impress someone and I am not definitely not trying to impress someone, that's for sure." Hyde explained to Eric.   
  
"Hey you know what this could be fun." Eric said.  
  
"What?" Hyde said in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Well, we get to see the girls naked." Eric said.   
  
"Yeah your right." Hyde said  
  
"I mean how else are we going to get dressed." Eric said.  
  
Hyde grinned at him. The both went to Donna's closet to pick out clothes happy that they would soon see some skin. 


	3. It's Time To Go

"Where the hell is Hyde?" Red asked.  
  
"In the shower Mr. Foreman." Donna replied forgetting that she was Eric.  
  
"What the hell is going on? First Donna calls me dad and you call me Mr. Foreman. Are you guys back on Dope? Cause if you are, I'll be happy to kick your ass." Red yelled.  
  
"Oh Red, stop it." Kitty responded.   
  
"And since when does Hyde shower?" Red asked.   
  
"I guess it's a new thing." Donna replied.   
  
Jackie came down the stairs and sat down. Red was reading the newspaper when he looked up at Hyde in horror.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Red asked.   
  
"Filing and cutting my nails." Jackie replied.   
  
"What did you just say?" Red repeated his question.  
  
"I'm filing and cutting my nails." Jackie repeated.   
  
"Why?" Red asked.  
  
"Because they are so uneven." Jackie explained.   
  
Kitty looked at Red who couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jackie continued to file Hyde's nails not paying any attention to the scene that she was causing. Man Steven we so have to have a talk about proper nail care.   
  
"Oh Mrs. Foreman, can I borrow your brush? I need to comb my hair." Jackie asked.   
  
Kitty looked at Hyde and gave a nervous look before leaving the kitchen with a stunned Red right behind her. Just as Jackie was finishing with Hyde's nails, Fez and Kelso came through the sliding door.  
  
"Hey you guy there some really hot girls... oh my God, Hyde you're like super clean today." Kelso replied.   
  
"Well duh Michael, I wouldn't go out in public any other way." Jackie said in a rude voice.   
  
"What's going on here? This morning Jackie calls me Kelso and now you're calling me Michael." Kelso said in a very confused voice.   
  
"Shut-up Michael." Jackie said.   
  
"So let's go down to the basement and sit in the circle before school." Fez said anxiously.   
  
"No, Fez we are going to be late if we do that." Jackie said.  
  
"Since when do you care about being late to school Hyde?" Fez asked.   
  
"Oh Hyde's just can't wait to get to school because he has someone to beat up." Donna said.   
  
Donna pulled Jackie by the sleeve. They went through the sliding door and out to the porch.   
  
"What the hell are you doing Jackie? You caused a scene in there. Now Red and Kitty are looking at us like we are some kind of weirdoes." Donna yelled.   
  
"Well we are Steven and Eric so we must be weird anyways." Jackie said.   
  
"Well that's true." Donna said agreeably.   
  
"Hey let's hurry and get in the car, that way we'll leave them here." Jackie said.   
  
"Yeah, let them walk to school." Donna said.   
  
Donna and Jackie got into Eric's car and drove off.   
  
Eric and Hyde were meanwhile going through Donna's closet looking for stuff to wear.   
  
"I don't like any of this crap, it's too girly." Eric pronounced.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, let's go over to your house and get our clothes." Hyde said.   
  
Eric and Hyde quickly snuck through the kitchen and avoided Bob at all costs. They arrived at Eric's and were met by Fez and Kelso who just leaving the Foreman's house.   
  
"Hey Jackie, did you have time to think about what happened this morning." Kelso asked while putting his hands up to rub Hyde's cheek.   
  
"Oh my God I think I am going to puke again." Hyde said.   
  
He brushed Kelso's hand off Jackie's cheek and continued inside with Eric following close behind. Hyde went toward the basement while Eric went in threw the living room. Eric wasn't ready for what was waiting for him in the living room.  
  
"Donna what the hell are you doing back over here and in your pj's.? Red asked.   
  
"I was going to borrow clothes for Eric." Eric said hoping that they would believe him.   
  
"Um sweetie why does Eric need clothes? He's already dressed and he already left for school." Kitty asked in a puzzled manner.   
  
"Well... um... hm... because he called from a payphone at school and said he wet his pants." Eric said as fast as he could.   
  
"I knew that kid was on dope. He's acting too girly for my liking." Red said.   
  
"If only you knew how true that last statement was." Eric said.   
  
"What did you say Donna?" Red asked.   
  
"I said man Eric's such a girl." Eric said to Red.   
  
Eric than quickly ran upstairs to his room before he Red could ask him another question. Hyde came next through the door and was greeted by Red and Kitty.   
  
"Um...Jackie you look so...so..."  
  
"Messy." Red said for Kitty.   
  
"It's a new look man." Hyde said back.   
  
Hyde was standing in a Rolling Stones t-shirt with Bellbottoms and his brown boots on. He found his glasses next to his bed and put them on. His hair was a mess and he didn't take a shower. He stood there smiling at Red and Kitty, who couldn't believe what Jackie was wearing.  
  
"You kids are spending way too much time together." Red said before leaving the room with an extremely nervous Kitty.   
  
Eric came down the stairs and was greeted by Hyde who was standing there waiting for Eric.   
  
"Hey man you look great. But you know Jackie is going to be so furious with you." Eric said to him.   
  
"Oh well, I guess she'll just have to deal. Besides that what she gets for taking off and making us have to walk to school." Hyde said to him.   
  
"Well we won't have to walk far, because Kelso is giving us a ride. He wants to try to convince you to break-up with Hyde. Eric said.   
  
"I am Hyde." Hyde said in an annoyed tone.   
  
"Well you don't look like Hyde to me." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't talk because you don't look like Eric either." Hyde replied.  
  
Eric and Hyde went through the doors were Fez and Kelso were waiting for them.  
  
"Eric man, I'm starting to feel a little crampy." Hyde said to Eric.  
  
"You know what, me too." Eric said back.   
  
Without thinking about it furthermore, they walked outside and into Kelso's van. 


	4. What Did You Say?

Donna and Jackie had arrived at school fifteen minutes before first period had begun. They parked the Vista Cruiser and headed quickly for the main building hoping to avoid a run in with the guys. 

"Jackie you have to make sure you go to Hyde's classes and try to act normal." Donna said. 

"Oh Donna, don't worry about me. You're the one you has to try to act normal. You know this whole switching body things is bad, but at least I don't have to be Eric." Jackie said with pity in her voice. 

"Just get going you freak." Donna said back to Jackie. 

What does Steven have first thought Jackie, oh that's right, he's go math Jackie thought to herself. Well, I don't want to be late. Jackie skipped off to Hyde's math class while peopled were staring at her. Man they act like they've never seen a guy skip before she thought to herself. She walked into Hyde's math class ten minutes early and noticed that no one was there yet. She took a seat at the front and pulled out his note book. Just as she was going through his stuff, Mr. Rodriguez came into the class and stared in disbelieve. 

"Mr. Hyde this is a first." Mr. Rodriguez said. 

"Oh hi, Mr. Rodriguez. I can't wait for tommorow's pep ralley." Jackie said.

"Mr. Hyde are you on something?" Mr. Rodriguez asked Hyde. 

"No, why?" Jackie asked in confusement.

Mr. Rodriguez shook his head and soon the rest of the class was filing into the class room. Every one gave Jackie a weird look as they past by. Jackie just looked back with an equally annoyed look. Mr. Rodriguez started class by passing out the chapter 10 test. Jackie could hear people behind whisper that Hyde smelt like strawberry-kiwi. Thanks to me she thought. She was considering showing off Hyde's new cut nails but she wanted to concentrate on the test. 

After she finished the test, she put her name on the top making sure to draw the most beautiful butterflies anyone has every seen. She wrote her name carefully in cursive and turned her paper in with a smile on her face. 

"Um... Mr. Hyde please come up here?" Mr. Rodriguez said to her.

"Yes, Mr. Rodriguez." Jackie said to him. 

"What's going on with you? Your being polite, you took your time on the test you drew butterflies on your test, and wrote your name neatly in cursive." Mr. Rodriguez said in a concern voice. 

"Nothing Mr. Rodriguez." Jackie responded. 

"Alright Mr. Hyde get out." Mr. Rodriguez demanded.

"But Mr. Rodriguez..."

"Out now." Mr. Rodriguez said again in a deeper voice then the last time.

Jackie gathered up Hyde's stuff and walked out of the class room in disgust. She was totally mad at how Mr. Rodriguez treated her. She walked down the hall where she ran into Eric and Steven and Donna. 

"Donna did you get kicked out of class to." Jackie asked Donna. 

"Yeah, Mr. Brooks said I was being to vocal on the women's right movement." Donna said. 

"Well your screwed in that class Foreman. Hey does anybody smell strawberry- kiwi shampoo and baby powder." Hyde said. 

He looked over at Jackie in horror. 

"Jackie what did you do to me?" Hyde asked. 

"I gave you shower and trimmed your nails." Jackie explained.

Eric and Donna stood their laughing at their friends. 

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. Look at you. What did you do to me?" Jackie said angrily at Hyde. 

"Oh I didn't take a shower or brush your hair and I put on a pair of my own clothes." Hyde said in equal anger. 

"You know I'm feeling very weird." Eric said. 

"Yeah me too Foreman." Hyde said taking his attention off of Jackie for a minute.

Donna looked at Eric and noticed something strange on his white pants. She took a harder look and her face was filled with horror. Jackie then looked at Hyde's light blue pants and noticed the same thing. 

"Um guys I think I know what's wrong." Donna said to them.

"What's wrong with us?" Eric asked them in a confused voice. 

"Well had should I put this... it's that time of the month." Donna said with a smile on her face. 

"Wait, what do you mean that time of the month?" Hyde asked. 

"Hyde I think she means their periods." Eric said in horror. 

"What are we going to do?" Hyde asked. 

"Just take two tampons out of my book bag and use them." Donna explain.

"How do you put them on?" Eric and Hyde asked at the same time. 

"Figure it out." Donna said to them.

"How are we going to figure out how to put a damn tampon on." Hyde shouted back at Donna and Jackie. 

"Ms. Burkehart, did you just ask Mr. Foreman and Mr. Hyde how to put a tampon on?" Principle O'Brian asked.


	5. There's Something Going on Here

"Did I hear you correctly Mr. Hyde?" Principle O'brian asked again this time becoming more impatient with the silence of the four students. 

"No... um you misunderstood me I was just trying to tell Steven... I mean her that she needs a tampon. Right Donna? Jackie turns towards Eric.

"First of all, I was talking to Ms. Burkehart not you Mr. Hyde and secondly Donna's over there. Now I want to know what's going on with you people. Each one of you teachers has called me from their classes to complain about your odd behavior." Mr. O'brian said with a worried expression.

"Nothing." They all said together. 

" Mr. Hyde, I heard that you came to class on time and you drew all over test. Is that true?" Mr. O' Brian asked Jackie. 

"Yes I did. I drew butterflies because they are so pretty." Jackie said while Hyde began to freak out.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You're going to ruin my reputation as a slacker." Hyde started yelling at Jackie. 

"Mr. O'Brian don't worry about Mr. Rodriguez he was just being so rude. I did make sure to wish him and his team luck today since it's homecoming. I can't wait to cheer tonight." Jackie said with enthusiasm.

"What? Why? Jackie you know I hate organized sports and pep rallies." Hyde started yelling even louder. 

"Mr. Hyde, Ms. Bukehart, Mr. Foreman, and Ms. Pinciotti, my office, now." Mr. O'Brian demanded. 

They all reluctantly followed the principle down the narrow hallway to his office. They sat outside on benches waiting for the consequences of their actions. Jackie looked at Hyde with anger while Hyde sat their shaking his head in disbelief at what Jackie had done to his reputation.

"Mr. O'Brian came into the hallway and told Eric to come into his office. 

Eric got up and Mr. O'Brian gave him a funny look.

"Ms. Pinciotti, I didn't call you, I called Mr. Foreman." Mr. O'Brian said to Eric.

Donna rose and walked into the principle's office. She sat down and took a seat. She hoped that Mr. O'Brian didn't call Red she didn't want to deal with him and Kitty. All she wanted was to be herself again. She hated being Eric, she didn't want to put him down but he stunk. It was like he didn't take a shower or anything. She prepared to listen to a scolding from the principle. She wondered how her friends were holding up. 

"Jackie you have to help us out. We've got to put on one of those tampon things and we need to do it right now." Eric said to her. 

"You know I wouldn't help you out but, since Hyde is me I don't want him to ruin my reputation by walking around with that stain. Let's go home and get new clothes and some pads instead." Jackie said to them. 

"Wait, what about Donna we can't just leave her hear." Eric said to them. 

"She'll be fine Foreman, and hey you called me Hyde. Why?" Hyde said to Eric and then asked Jackie.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She'll probably be in there for a long time, and I'm angry at you." Jackie said to Eric and then explained to Hyde in an annoyed voice. 

"You know what you are the one who's making me look bad. You know how hard I have worked to make myself the procrastinator that I am today. Do you, no you don't. All you care about is your stupid cheerleading." Hyde began to yell. 

"Well you don't take an interest in anything that I like. At least Michael took an interest in my cheerleading abilities. Now that I think about it, your a worst boyfriend than Michael." Jackie said trying to push Hyde over the edge; and she did. 

"Yeah Michael took a real interest in your cheerleading. It's more like he took an interest in the cheerleaders. Hey Foreman how many did he lay again. I think it was like six of them. Yeah I'm sure it was six of them. Oh and you can't forget Pam, Laurie and Annette." Hyde said in a nasty voice.

"Guys I don't think that this is the time to be getting into an arguement." Eric said trying to calm them both down. 

Jackie who was about to cry didn't want Steven to get the best of her. She did the only thing that she knew how to do. She slapped him in the face. Hyde looked at her stunned. Eric and Hyde weren't the only ones who caught the seen. The Vice Principle had turned the corner and had witnessed the whole thing. 

"Mr. Hyde, who have some nerve for hitting a girl." Vice Principle Henley said. 

Jackie wished more than ever that she was herself. Hyde, who had gotten over the shock of being hit, took this opportunity to get back at Jackie. 

"I don't know why Steven hit me Ms. Henley." Hyde said beginning to cry. 

"Hyde what the hell are you doing?" Eric asked. 

"Donna and I were just standing here talking when Hyde came up and slapped me in the face." Hyde continued on saying ignoring Eric's question.

Jackie started to freak out. She knew that she had crossed the line by telling Steven that he was worst than Michael. She didn't care. He deserved to get slapped and she wasn't going to be displined by the stupid vice principle. Jackie ignore the V.P's demands and turned the other way. She began to sprint for the door while being yelled at by the vice principle. She was going to make him pay for this. She knew how to make Hyde pay for this. The only way for revenge was through Michael so she headed towards Michael's house with a plan in action. This was going to be good she thought. 

************************************************************************

Sorry if the ending came off too serious. There was no way around it since I've decide to go in a certain direction with this. Also I have to say that the reason they switched bodies is because the guys said that it was easy to be a girl. I want to show how uneasy it is going to be a girl. That's why I added the period into the story. Some people were a little confused so I wanted to make sure they understood what was happening. The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow and it'll be funnier than this one. 

Thanks for reading. 


	6. Hyde and Kelso

Kelso had decided to skip the rest of the day. His friends were acting strange, especially Jackie. Instead of calling him Michael and yelling at him, she was calling him Kelso and slapping him. In English class today she came in thirty minutes late. When Jill came up to talk to her about cheer practice, she said screw cheer. The class looked at her in disbelief. On top of all of that, she was extremely dirty looking. Her hair wasn't brushed and she was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt. Jackie hated the Rolling Stones. She was kicked out of class for her rude behavior and for being tardy to class.  
  
Kelso went up to his room and was very surprised to see Hyde there waiting for him. He came into his room slowly hoping to reach for his bat. He figured out why Hyde was there. Jackie told him everything about what had happened in Donna's room. He wasn't going to let Hyde attack him first. Just as he was reaching for his bat, Hyde turned around and looked at him. Man they are both rubbing off of each other, Kelso thought while staring at Hyde's clean appearance.   
  
"Hey Hyde, what are you doing hear?" Kelso asked in an uncomfortable voice.   
  
"Kelso I came here to talk to you about Jackie." Jackie said to Kelso.   
  
"Okay Hyde I didn't mean to kiss Jackie this morning. She forced herself on me." Kelso said in a hurried voice.   
  
"You kissed Hyde!" Jackie said in disbelief while her eyes got bigger.   
  
"No, I kissed Jackie." Kelso said again.  
  
"I can't believe you kissed Hyde. This is better than I thought. This we'll so teach him a lesson. Oh man he is so going to pay!" Jackie exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Um Hyde what's going on with you?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Never mind that Michael. Michael I need your help with Jackie." Jackie said to Michael.  
  
"What do you need from me?" He asked in a scared voice.   
  
"Michael I'm worried that Jackie still has a ton of left over feelings for you. She says that she doesn't but I want to make sure that she is telling me the truth. I want to test Jackie and I want you to carry out my plans." Jackie said in an excited voice.   
  
"How do I do that?" Kelso asked.   
  
"First, are you going to go along with this?" Jackie asked in a hopeful voice.   
  
"If she has left over feelings for me than can I have her back?" Kelso asked.   
  
"If I say yes, will you go along with me?" Jackie asked back.  
  
"Yes, I will." Kelso said.  
  
"Then yes, you can have her back." Jackie said.  
  
"Okay then, you got yourself a deal." Kelso said.   
  
"I don't think that we actually made a deal. Never mind, okay this is what we are going to do…"   
  
"Mr. Foreman, I am a bit concerned with you and your friends' behavior. Now I know that I should be overjoyed that Mr. Hyde came to school, but he never comes much less show up before the teacher. I am telling you this because I think I'm going to call your parents and have them pick you up. I know that your father will straighten everything out." Principle O' Brian explained.  
  
"No wait, I can explain. You see we have all been spending so much time together that we have actually rubbed off one another. I'm sure that Hyde was just trying to be more like Jackie because he wanted to fit in." Donna explained.  
  
"Mr. Hyde wanting to fit in? The same guy who told me to f off when I told him to get more involved with the school?" Mr. O' Brian questioned Donna.  
  
"Well he's got a girlfriend now and you know men can be such pig hearted jerks." Donna said in a rational voice.  
  
"Mr. Foreman do you realize that you called yourself a pig hearted jerk." Mr. O' Brian said even more convinced that something was wrong.  
  
"That's what I mean. I am such a pig hearted jerk, that I don't understand how my very beautiful and insightful girlfriend, Donna, can stand to be with me. I should really kiss the ground she walks on." Donna said with a smile on her face.   
  
"Mr. Forman this better be the last time that I have to talk to you or your friends. Now go back to class." Mr. O' Brian demanded.   
  
Donna came out of the principle's office and into a much bigger mess than she had hoped for.   
  
"Eric what the hell is going on?" Donna whispered to Eric.  
  
"Hyde and Jackie got into a huge fight and I tried to stop them but it was too late; Jackie slapped Hyde and the Vice Principle had seen the whole thing. Mrs. Henley started to yell at Jackie, because she thought that it was really Hyde, and Jackie took off running. Oh and Hyde decided to pay Jackie back by telling Mrs. Henley that Jackie did it on purpose." Eric managed to blurt out.   
  
"Great another mess I have to clean up. Gosh Eric you couldn't handle this." Donna said in frustration."   
  
She walked up to Mrs. Henley with a speech in the back of her mind. She didn't know how she was going to Jackie out of this one.   
  
"Mrs. Henley, Hyde didn't hit Jackie in the face." Donna said.  
  
"Yes he did. I saw the whole thing." Mrs. Henley pronounced.   
  
"No, Hyde was trying to show Jackie something and his hand slipped." Donna explained to Mrs. Henley.   
  
Mrs. Henley took this into consideration but then realized that Mr. Forman had been talking to the principle this whole entire time. How could he possibly know that Steven Hyde was just showing his girlfriend something?   
  
"Mr. Forman trying to cover up for your friend is not going to get him out of trouble." Mrs. Henley explained.   
  
"Well Donna knows that that is what happened. Right Eric." Donna said turning towards Eric.   
  
"Don't you mean Donna?" Mrs. Henley asked.  
  
"I said Donna." Donna replied.   
  
"No the second time you said Donna." Mrs. Henley responded.   
  
"Well it was the slip of the tongue. You know me, I'm always thinking about how great Donna is. I probably just slipped while thinking about her." Donna said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah whatever, um yeah Mrs. Henley it was all an accident." Eric said.  
  
"Okay then if he didn't mean then what was he doing that made him slip up?" Mrs. Henley asked them.   
  
Donna and Eric didn't know how to respond and Hyde wasn't going to help them either. They could tell by the look on his face. Mrs. Henley stood with her hands folded and waiting patiently for an answer for them. Hyde turned around and looked at them with an expressionless face. Just as Donna was going to answer Hyde spoke first.   
  
"Hyde didn't mean to do it. He was just going to slap Donna a high five when I accidentally got in the way. I said that he did it on purpose because I was mad. I have had time to cool down and I understand now." Hyde explained to Mrs. Henley.  
  
"Are you sure that is what it was just an accident?" Mrs. Henley asked.  
  
"Yes I am sure." Hyde said to Mrs. Henley.  
  
"I want all three of you to get to class now. Third period is about to start and Ms. Burkehart you don't want to miss cheer, I am sure of that." Mrs. Henley said.   
  
"Cheer oh hell no!" Hyde said out loud.   
  
"What do you mean, hell no? Ms. Burkehart you love cheer." Mrs. Henley asked.   
  
"Uh… um… because I have my period." Hyde blurted out realizing how weird it was to say that.  
  
"So, put a tampon on. Now get going and you better be in cheer." Mrs. Henley said and then went into the principles office.   
  
"I can't go to cheer practice." Hyde said.   
  
"Yes you can and you will. Here put this on." Donna said to him.  
  
"What's this?" Hyde asked her.   
  
"It's a pad, now both of you go put one of these on and get to practice Hyde." Donna said.   
  
Hyde and Eric went into the girl's bathroom and unwrapped the pad. They looked at it with curiosity.  
  
"Hey Forman, How do you put one of these on?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Oh, it's simple Hyde. You just put it on with the sticky side up." Eric said.  
  
"Are you sure that the sticky side shouldn't be down on the underwear?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Well that's just dumb Hyde. The sticky side needs to stick to you so it doesn't move." Eric explained to Hyde.   
  
"Sounds reasonable." Hyde said.  
  
The boys sat in the stall putting on their first pads sticky side up. They thought that besides the cramps being a girl was quite easy. 


	7. Author's Note

I accidently put the wrong chapter into a Freaky Situation. It was suppose to go to another story but I clicked on A Freaky Situation by mistake. I'll have the next chapter to this story soon. Please just disregard that chapter until I remove it. 


	8. It's Time to Cheer!

Hyde walked slowly to the entrance of the girls locker room. He was going to skip Jackie's practice altogether but Donna made sure that he went into the girls locker room and made sure he came out in Jackie's uniform.   
  
"Wow Hyde you look very feminite in that skirt." Eric teased him.   
  
"Shut-up." Hyde said to him.  
  
Donna had to practically throw Hyde threw the doors of the gym where all the cheerleaders had gathered. As soon as Hyde was through the door, he noticed that there were 13 other faces staring at him in pity.  
  
"So it is true." Kristine said.   
  
"I didn't think that it was I tried to defend you but after this man. I just can't believe it." Valerie chimed in.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Hyde said getting madder by the second at the two cheerleaders.   
  
"You're a messy Jackie." Samantha blurted out.   
  
"Yeah your hair is all over the place and you smell bad." Melody said.   
  
"Yeah whatever let's just get this over with okay." Hyde said.  
  
"Get what over with?" Suzanna asked in a dumb voice.  
  
"Cheer practice. I have better things to do then hang around with you loosers." Hyde said to them.  
  
"Like what?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Like hanging out with Foreman and Kelso that's what." Hyde said to them.  
  
"You mean the skinny little girl that Donna's dating and you dumb as doornail ex boyfriend." Cheryl said to her.  
  
"Yeah them two you twit." Hyde said to Cheryl.  
  
"Excuse me. Don't start acting like you are better than us because you're captain. Since when do you like them. I think that you are spending way too much time with them. You told us that you had a dance made up for the pep rally tonight. Let's see it." Cheryl said angrily to Hyde.   
  
Hyde was mad but then soon forgot about it when he heard the word dance.   
  
"Dance?" Hyde said them.  
  
"Yeah the one that you've been boasting about for weeks." Claire said to Hyde.   
  
"Oh yeah that one." Um let me get the music from my backpack. I'll be right back." Hyde said to them.   
  
Hyde ran into the girls locker room and got Jackie's stuff. He gathered all his clothes together and took of down the hall. He made sure that none of the cheerleaders saw him. He ran down the hall when he saw Eric sneaking out of Donna's forensic class.  
  
"Foreman." Hyde whispered at Eric.  
  
Eric turned around relieved to see his friend.  
  
"So what happened to cheer practice?" Eric asked him.  
  
"They wanted me to show them Jackie'dance so I left. What happened to Forensic class?"  
  
"Oh I just skipped." Eric said to him.  
  
"Let's get out of here like we were suppose to do along time ago." Hyde said to Eric.  
  
"Yeah I'm sick of being ordered around by Donna and Jackie." Eric said to Hyde.  
  
"No you're not. If those two were here right now you would let them order you around." Hyde said to Eric.  
  
"I let them order me around." Eric said.  
  
" Who went to Donna's Forensic class when he was order to?" Hyde questioned Eric.  
  
"Yeah... well who went to cheer practice when he was told to?" Eric asked Hyde with a smile on his face.   
  
"That was different." Hyde said to him.  
  
"How?" Eric asked confused by Hyde's answer.  
  
"Donna had to force me through the doors. You just said okay and went right in." Hyde said.  
  
"Well I skipped. You actually went into the class." Eric said to Hyde.   
  
"Because I was forced. Donna didn't force you because she knew that you would listen to everything that she says." Hyde said to him.  
  
"No I don't. I skipped her class. That proves that I don't listen to everything that she says." Eric said happily that he finally beaten Hyde at something.   
  
"So you wont' mind if I tell her then." Hyde said back to him.  
  
"What? Why?" Eric asked his friend.   
  
"Well if Donna doesn't order you around then it won't matter if I tell her." Hyde said.  
  
"Man you suck! I almost had you." Eric said in a whimper of defeat.   
  
"Yeah right." Hyde said.   
  
"I did." Eric said.  
  
"You did not." Hyde said back.  
  
"Did." Eric said.   
  
"Man Jackie's right you are like a little girl." Hyde proclaimed.   
  
"I am not like a girl." Eric said.  
  
"Well you're acting like one." Hyde said.   
  
"Maybe because I am one." Eric said.   
  
"Doesn't mean you have to act like one." Hyde said to him.  
  
"You know what let's get out of here before we are caught." Eric said.   
  
Hyde and Eric began to go walk down the hall when Kristine, Cheryl, and Suzzanne saw them.   
  
"Um Jackie where do you think you're going?" Cheryl asked them.  
  
"Yeah, we've been waiting for like twenty minutes." Kristine said.  
  
"I'm surprised you can tell time for that long." Eric said.  
  
Hyde and Eric started to laughing at the three girls who stood their hurt and angry that there friend and captain would say that to them.  
  
"Oh and we'll sse you later bye." Hyde said then took off running with Eric.  
  
"I think we should call a meeting to get Jackie kicked off the cheer squad." Kristine.  
  
"I second that. She can't just treat us like that. Can she?" Suzanne asked.   
  
"No Suzanna she can't treat us like that is right." Cheryl explained to clueless friend.   
  
They skipped back into the gym and began talking to the other girls. Hyde and Eric made it out to the parking lot and noticed that the Vista Cruiser and Kelso's van were gone.   
  
"We're going to have to walk back to my house." Eric said.   
  
"That's over three miles." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah I know but what else are we suppose to do?" Eric asked Hyde.  
  
"Does Donna have any money in her backpack?" Hyde asked Eric.   
  
"I don't know why?" Eric asked Hyde.  
  
"Well if she has money then we could use it for the bus in town." Hyde said to him.  
  
"No I'm not going to use Donna's money for a bus ride." Eric said to her.   
  
"Why; are you afraid that she will yell at you?" Hyde said to him.  
  
" No. I just don't want to?" Eric said to him.  
  
"Why not?" Hyde said to him.   
  
"I just don't want to." Eric said to him.  
  
"Chicken." Hyde said.  
  
"What about Jackie why can't we use Jackie's money?" Eric questioned him hoping that he was going to win this battle.   
  
"Oh I cleaned out her money yesterday before the switch. See." Hyde said.   
  
Eric looked at the chunkful of change that Hyde was showing him victoriously. Eric wasn't surprised that Hyde had swiped change from Jackie's backpack. Although he had a lot of change, it was only enough for one person to ride the bus.   
  
"I'm not looking in my girlfriends backpack for money." Eric said.  
  
"Keep you voice down you have people looking at us." Hyde said to him.\  
  
Eric looked up to see two girls, Alex and Cassandra, from Donna's english class walk over towards him and Hyde.  
  
"Hey Donna. Did we hear you right" Alex asked Eric.  
  
"I don't know what do you think you heard?" Eric asked Alex.  
  
"I thought I heard you say that you had a girlfriend." Cassandra said to him.  
  
"Oh no I didn't say that." Eric said quickly.  
  
"What did you say then?" Alex asked.  
  
"I said I had a boyfriend that's what I said." Eric said then quickly laughed.  
  
"Hey Jackie didn't you hear her say that she had a girlfriend?" Alex asked Hyde.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did hear him say that." Hyde said with a smirk on his face.   
  
" Jackie!" Eric said.  
  
"What did you expect? I'm Jackie." Hyde said to his angry friend.   
  
"She's joking. It's that time of the month." Eric whispered.   
  
"Um okay Donna." Cassandra said.  
  
"So where are you two going." Alex asked.   
  
"Uh nowhere." Eric said.  
  
"Ditching." Hyde said.   
  
"Jackie." Eric said again.  
  
"I told you I'm Jackie." Hyde said.  
  
"Doesn't mean you have to act like her." Eric said.  
  
"Well then who else is she suppose to act like." Alex asked already confused by the situation.  
  
"Yeah who else am I suppose to act like Donna?" Hyde refrained the question.  
  
"You're right what was I thinking." Eric said trying to get out of the mess that he was already in.  
  
"Well we got to be going now." Hyde said trying to make it so that they could leave.   
  
"We can give you a ride." Alex said.   
  
"I don't think that..."  
  
"Sure right Donna?" Hyde interrupted Eric.   
  
"Um yeah sure whatever." Eric said then gave Hyde a dirty look.   
  
When they arrived back at Eric's house, no one was around. Hyde and Eric went upstairs to Donna's room to see that it was also empty. Eric went downstairs to find Jackie and Donna while Hyde decided to change and apologize to Jackie for before. Hyde went upstairs to Donna's room and went into her closet to find something that Jackie would wear. He decided to take a shower while he was at it. He grabbed a towel and proceed into Donna's bathroom. He hung the towel on the towel rack and proceeded to undress and then went into the shower stall where he got the surprise of his lifetime. In the shower was Kelso waiting for him; naked! 


	9. I Can't Believe It!

Donna looked all over for Jackie. She knew that Jackie would be upset about the fight she had with Hyde but now was not the time to cry and be mad over it. If Red, Kitty, or Bob saw her she would be dead. They already thought they were acting weirder than ever. Well I guess it wouldn't matter if they caught her. After all, she is suppose to be Hyde. She thought to herself. She started out in the basement but of course she wasn't there. She looked all over the place until she saw a sight she thought she would never see. There she was climbing up to Donna's room. 

"Jackie what the hell are you doing?" Donna whispered to her friend. 

"Donna shut your big mouth. What are trying to ruin this for me?" Jackie said. 

"Ruin what?" She asked confused.

"My fun." Jackie said. 

Donna didn't really want to but she did. She climbed up the window and joined her friend who was looking into a blank room. She gave her a strange look.

"Jackie there's no one in there so why don't you come down and we'll find Eric and Hyde." Donna said to her. 

"But there is someone in there I'm just waiting for the perfect moment." Jackie said to her friend. 

"For what?" Donna asked.

"For revenge." Jackie said to her. 

"Jackie what are you going to do?" Donna said beginning to feel worried. 

"You'll see. Now hurry up and help me lift this window. " Jackie said to Donna.

Red Foreman sat at his normal position at the kitchen table. Today was weird. He knew that the kids were were acting weirder than normal but what he saw earlier this morning was just too weird for him. Jackie was dressed like Hyde. Jackie would never do that. Not in a million years! The other day she was annoying Mrs. Foreman about the proper way to wear cosmetics. She was always telling Donna she looked like a lumberjack in those clothes and now she looked like she just woke-up and threw any old thing on. 

"Oh Red I think that there is something terribly wrong with the childeren." Kitty started to say.

" I know. They're weird." Red said back to her.

"No Red look!" Kitty said to him.

Red came by the screen door and saw Donna and Jackie by Donna's bedroom window. 

"What the hell are those two idiots doing?" Red said.

"I don't know go yell at them Red." Kitty said to him.

"I'm going to do better than that, I'm going to spy on them and find out what's up." Red said. 

"Red I don't think spying on them is going t help." Kitty said. 

"It'll help me." Red explained to Kitty.

"How?" Kitty questioned Red. 

"If I hear them doing something wrong I can kick their ass." Red explained. 

"Red they don't need their asses kicked they need love, support, and guidance." Kitty said to Red.

"No kicking their ass is what those two perverted boys need." Red said. 

"Red." Kitty said.

"Kitty help me up that tree by Donna's window." Red said back to her.

"I'm not going to help you spy on those two boys." Kitty said.

"Kitty they're doing something wrong and I want to catch them cause that is the only joy that I get out of being a father." Red started to yell. 

"No Red do it yourself." Kitty said; then walked out of the kitchen mad at Red.

Red went out on to the driveway and made sure that the two boys (Donna and Jackie as the two boys. Right now this is from Red's point of view.) He snuck under the tree and started climbing until he was halfway up. He listened in on what their were saying. 

" Jackie what are you going to do to Hyde?" Donna asked her.

"Teach him a lesson." Jackie answered her. 

"What lesson?" Donna asked now even more worried than before. 

"You'll see Donna now help me with this window." Jackie said.

The two girls were able to pry the window opened and went inside. 

Red climbed down the tree and ran inside.

"Kitty you'll never believe what I just heard." Red said to him.

"What Red is it bad?" Kitty asked him.

"Yes it is." Red said.

"What is it Red?" Kitty asked again.

"I just heard Steven and Eric calling each other Jackie and Donna." Red said.

"They were calling each other Jackie and Donna?" Kitty said.

"Yes, do you know what that means Kitty; do you?" Red asked Kitty.

"There spending too much time together." Kitty took a guess.

"No, well... no, it means they're gay Kitty. Your son is gay and it's all your fault." Red said to her.

"My fault?! You're the one who was always way too hard on him." Kitty said.

"Well if you never babied him he wouldn't have grown-up to be too girly. Did you know that he peed in his pants. What boy pees in his pants." Red said. 

"A boy that couldn't hold it in because of there was no bathroom nearby." Kitty said to him.

"Oh that's a load of crap." Red said to her. 

"Well how do you know that Steven and Eric are gay. Did you see what they were doing in Donna's room?" Kitty asked.

"No." Red answered her.

"Did you see them kissing?" Kitty asked.

"No." Red said again.

"So if you didn't see them kissing and you didn't see anything strange going on in Donna's room then how do you know that they are gay." Kitty asked him again.

"Well I actually didn't look in the room." Red said. 

"I thought you said you were going to spy on them." Kitty said. 

"Yeah well I did until they got into the room. I was afraid they were going to undress and put on some of Donna and Jackie's clothes." Red said to her. 

"Now why would they do that?" Kitty asked. 

"Because they're gay." Red whispered to her hoping that know one heard what he had just said.

"I bet there is a perfectly good explanation for this." Kitty said to him.

"Yeah I just gave it to you Kitty." Red said to her. 

"Come on Red let's go." Kitty said to him.

"Go where?" He asked her. 

"To Bob's." She said to him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"To find out what the hell is going on with our boys." Kitty said.

"I'm not going over there and Steven is not our kid." Red said to her. 

"Yes you are and he is to ours now that his mother abandoned him." Kitty said to him." 

Jackie and Donna entered Donna's room and Jackie ran over to lock Donna's door. Jackie then pulled Donna over to Donna's bathroom door and began to open the door slowly. Donna could hear water running and could hear voices. 

"Jackie who is in there?" Donna asked. 

"Steven and Michael." Jackie proclaimed.

"Oh okay. What's the big deal about that?" Donna said.

"You'll seen soon enough." Jackie said to her.

"Do you know how long they've been in there?" Donna asked.

"About an half an hour." Jackie said to her. 

"Jackie what are they doing in there." Donna asked her friend.

"Showering." Jackie said.

"With clothes on?" Donna said confused. 

"No of course not. Gosh Donna you can be dumb sometimes. Who showers with clothes on." Jackie said to him.

"Wait a minute, they're in there together, naked, taking a shower." Donna said mortified.

"Donna didn't I just say that. Get with the program." Jackie said to her.

"Jackie you set this up." Donna said. 

Jackie shook her head with a big smile on her face. 

"Jackie move over. I'm going to put a stop to this." Donna said to her.

"NO! You're not going to ruin this for me you moose." Jackie said. 

They started to struggle when all of the sudden Red, Bob, Eric, and Kitty came busting through the door. 

"Great now my door is destroyed." Donna said.

"See what I mean Kitty." Red said.

"What are you kids doing up here?" Kitty said. 

"Oh never mind that move away from Donna's bathroom." Red said. 

Red pushed through Jackie and Donna and went into the bathroom. He opened up the door and heard the shower running and the curtain closed. He opened up the shower curtain and saw the unbelieveable. 

"What the hell." He screamed.

"I'm calling the pastor." Kitty said at the sight.

"Kelso I'm going to kill you." Bob started to yell. 

"No wonder why you two are gay." Red said to Jackie and Donna. 

In the shower was Hyde and Kelso; naked.

************************************************************************

I'm going to go back and tell what happened between them in the next chapter. 


	10. I Luv U

Hyde stood there mortified at the site of Kelso. He quickly pulled the shower curtain around and was about to scream when Kelso put his hand over his mouth.   
  
"Jackie I have something to..."  
  
Kelso never got the chance because as soon as he tried to explain Hyde punched him in the lip. The trouble was that it actually hurt Hyde. Man I hate being a chick he thought to himself. He also was thinking of a way to get out of here before Kelso regained his composure. Kelso on the other hand thought that Jackie was just playing hard to get. He decided that he would try even harder to make her listen and understand.   
  
"Kelso cover-up now." Hyde said to him with his eyes closed.   
  
"Jackie don't act like any of this is new to you." Kelso said to Hyde.  
  
"I can't wait until this nightmare is over." Hyde said out loud.   
  
At this point Kelso began to move a few more inches closer to Hyde; and Hyde, still trying to keep covered, started to move a few inches back until he was right against the shower wall. Kelso smiled at Hyde and Hyde did something he had never done before he screamed like a girl. He quickly manuevered his way out of the tub and Kelso did the same. He than ran back into the shower with Kelso following behind him. This continued for about twenty minutes with Hyde getting in the shower and Kelso following right behind him. Kelso was finally able to corner him.  
  
"Okay you freak get away from me." Hyde said to him.  
  
"Come on Jackie we've always been close before." Kelso said to Hyde.  
  
"Doesn't mean you get in the show naked with me and we have never been close." Hyde said to Kelso.  
  
"Uh Jackie remember we..."  
  
"Okay that's enough. I don't need anymore details." Kelso said.   
  
"Jackie..."   
  
"Kelso I think that if you don't get out of hear and get away from me, my boyfriend is going to kill you." Hyde said thinking that it was weird to say boyfriend because Hyde was her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh no he won't." Kelso said.   
  
"What do you mean no he won't? He already thinks that you are after Jackie this will only confirm it and when he gets back he's going to kick your ass." Hyde said excited about the thought of how he was going to take care of Kelso as soon as he was back to his old self.   
  
"I mean he could really care less." Kelso said to him.  
  
"Of course he's going to care. Believe me he is going to care." Hyde said to him.  
  
"No he already gave me the told me that I should make as big of a move as I want." Kelso said unaware of the situation.  
  
"No Hyde wouldn't... Jackie. Damn it she set me up for before. Man she can be a bitch sometimes." Hyde said out loud.   
  
"Jackie what's going on with you?" Kelso said.   
  
"Nothing now get out Kelso." Hyde said.   
  
"No Jackie I was told to put the moves on you and that's exactly what I am going to do." Kelso said to him.  
  
Kelso lunged at Hyde, but he was ready for him. He ducked and Kelso hit the wall. Hyde then tried to get out of the shower but Kelso grabbed him and pulled him back in. When Kelso started trying to hug Hyde, Hyde started trying to kick Kelso when that didn't work he resorted to punching Kelso. Kelso saw that this was going to be a bit of a challenge. He turned Hyde around and grabbed both of his arms and pulled them behind his back.   
  
"Okay there we go Jackie." Kelso said.   
  
"Kelso let go of me now." Hyde said.  
  
"No Jackie I was instructed not to." Kelso said.  
  
Hyde was becoming worried at what Kelso was going to do next. He could hear voices at the door. He was able to make out that they were Jackie and Donna's voices. He could tell that there was struggling at the door and then he heard a big bang. Red, Bob, Eric and Kitty were now coming through the door. He heard Red make his way to the bathroom door and then before Kelso was able to escape he came into the bathroom and opened the shower curtains to see Kelso holding Hyde's arms pinned behind his back. He could see Eric and Donna standing there horrified while Jackie just stood their with a slight smile on her face. As soon as this was over he was going to deal with Kelso and somehow get back at Jackie.  
  
  
  
"Okay so I called Pastor Dave and I told him what's going on and he said that he would be right over." Kitty said.  
  
"Kelso what the hell are you doing? Let her go right now or you'll wish you were never born." Red demanded of Kelso.  
  
"Okay, but first I have to do something." Kelso said and he turned Hyde to face him and then kissed him again.  
  
This time Donna, Eric, and Jackie started cracking-up. The three adults turned around and couldn't believe that they thought that this was funny. Red grabbed Kelso by the hair and Hyde quickly ran for a towel. He covered up and waited for everyone to leave the room. Red kicked Kelso out of Donna's house and made him walk home in his boxers and then told the three teens to take a seat because this was going to be a long one. Red, Kitty, and Bob went into the hallway to discuss the situation while Hyde finally came out of the bathroom clothed. He took a seat next to Eric and looked over to see Donna and Jackie trying not to laugh.   
  
"Hey guys come on we can get out the window while their not looking." Eric said.   
  
"Where are we going to go?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"I don't know but let's get out of here before we have to listen to Pastor Dave." Donna said agreeing with Eric.   
  
Donna and Jackie snuck out the window while Eric and Hyde kept watch until it was their turn to leave. They each made it out the window and started climbing out the tree when they found out that Red had discovered them.   
  
"Great they're trying to escape come on Bob." Red said to Bob.  
  
"Hurry up we go to get out of here." Eric said.   
  
They got out of the tree and ran to the Vista Cruiser; Red and Bob were close behind them. As they got to the car Eric fumbled with the keys while Red tried to open the driver side's door.  
  
"Hurry up Eric." Donna said to him.  
  
"I'm trying but I can't get the key in the ignition." Eric said to her.  
  
"Hear give it to me." Donna demanded.  
  
Donna grabbed the keys out of Eric's hand and put it into the ignition. She turned the key and started up the car. Eric then stepped on the gas and they were finally out of the driveway and halfway down the road. 


	11. We are so Screwed!

"I can't believe that we just left the house like that." Eric said to Donna.   
  
"Yeah well just keep driving because we are going to have to come up with a pretty damn good excuse as to why we left in the first place." Donna said.   
  
"Yeah well it's your fault that we left so you should have to come up with the excuse." Eric blurted out quickly.  
  
"Well let's just remeber why we are in the situation that we're in right now." Donna said.   
  
"You morons said that it wasn't hard being us and you guys couldn't even last one single day." Jackie said with Donna shaking her head in agreement.   
  
"If you didn't have your perverted ex come after Hyde none of this would have happened." Eric said.  
  
"Boy isn't that the typical boy excuse right Donna." Jackie said to her friend.  
  
"What are you talking about? The typical boy excuse? That is the most dumbest excuse that I have ever heard before. It sounds like something Kelso would say." Hyde said to her with Eric nodding in agreement this time.   
  
"Yeah well maybe she wouldn't have to do it if you weren't be such an ass half the time." Donna said to Hyde while trying to defend her friend Jackie.   
  
"You two are the ones who made this wish and you refuse to switch us back." Eric said.   
  
"Maybe because we want to make you two suffer some more." Jackie said back to them.  
  
"Oh look a gas station; Eric pull over. Jackie come with me to the bathroom. You two go change your pads; I think you've had them on for too long." Donna said giggling at the end of her sentence while Jackie couldn't help but laugh either.  
  
Donna grabbed Jackie's arm and ran to the bathroom and saw that there were two old men sitting outside the station looking at the two girls run by them.   
  
"Did you see that guy grabbing on that other guys arm." Morris said to his friend Ted.   
  
"Yeah, what do you think that was all about?" Ted asked him.  
  
"Teenagers these days; if they're not trying some new job then practicing some type of sexual ritual." Morris said to his friend Ted in a grumpy voice.   
  
"Do you think there practice some type of sexual ritual in that bathroom right now." Ted asked with worry in his voice.   
  
"Yeah I do. We got to make sure that we stop them before they taint my store bathroom." Morris said.   
  
The two old men got up and went to the bathroom door they cracked it open only a little so that they could hear and see what was going on.   
  
"Jackie why did you tell them that you wanted to make them suffer some more?" We don't even know how to turn them back ourselves." Donna said to them.   
  
"Donna I said that to them so that they would think that we know how to turn them back. We can torture them by making them think we know how to turn them back gosh Donna you really don't think; do you." Jackie said to her friend.   
  
"Yeah but Jackie now they think we know and we'll never hear the end of it. They'll keep calling us evil witches." Donna said.   
  
"Then we'll threaten to never turn them back to their normal self." Jackie said while smiling at Donna.  
  
Morris and Ted had heard enough. They snuck back to their chairs and sat down.   
  
"What do you think Morris?" Ted asked Morris.   
  
"They're witches. We got a bunch of witches at my gas station. Come on Ted we got to stop them. Come with me; I'll teach those witches a lesson." Morris said to him.   
  
"What do you think is taking those girls so long?" Eric asked Hyde.   
  
"They're girls they always take long." Hyde replied to Eric in a grumpy voice.  
  
"Actually they're guys and what's up with you man.?" Eric asked his friend.   
  
"Well let's see um I almost got raped by Kelso. I can't wait to change back; he is so dead. I'm going to kill him." Hyde said to Eric.   
  
"What about Jackie?" Eric asked Hyde.   
  
"What about her?" Hyde asked back.   
  
"When you change back are you going to make up with her or not?" Eric asked his friend.  
  
"Foreman as far as I'm concerned this whole mess has taught me one thing and that is..."   
  
"HELP!" Donna and Jackie screamed as Morris and Ted were chasing Donna and Jackie into their truck.   
  
"Get in there you witches. No one is going to here and we're going to take care of you." Morris said.  
  
Ted was holding a gun while Morris chased them into the truck. Morris then tied their hands and feet up and stuck a sock in their mouths. They then got into the truck and drove off.   
  
"Hurry up Foreman, man you drive like an old lady." Hyde said to his friend.   
  
"Why are they taking Donna and Jackie?" Eric asked his friend.   
  
"I don't know but for old men they drive fast and you're way too slow." Hyde said to him.  
  
"They called them witches; why would they call Jackie and Donna witches?" Eric asked him.  
  
"Oh crap." Hyde responded.   
  
"What? What is it Hyde?" Eric asked him.  
  
"They called them witches because those two idiots were talking about the whole switching thing in the bathroom. My guess is that those two don't even know how to switch back or they would have done it already. Foreman you lost them he took a turn. Man you do need to get some driving lessons." Hyde said to Eric.   
  
"Well it looks like we got away from your two friends witches. Now it's time to find out if you're for real or not." Morris said to them.  
  
Morris pulled the trunk over to a small little lake. No one was there and it made for the perfect little test. Morris and Ted then pulled the two girls out and laid them down on the ground. They pulled the sock off and started talking.   
  
"We going to see if you're real witches by seeing if you sink or float. If you float then you're witch. If you sink then you're not a witch." Morris explained to them.   
  
"But if we sink then we'll drown." Donna yelled back at them.   
  
Morris and Ted looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. They hadn't thought about that before.   
  
"Plus there isn't actually any proof that it actually works it was just a medevil fable." Donna added in hopes that they would let them go.  
  
"Well... um... that's a chance we're willing to take." Morris said them.   
  
They went into the back of the trunk and pulled out wood and two chains; they then went to work fasting the chains onto the girls and then fasting wood onto the end of the chains. They started dragging the girls into the lake when all of the sudden the boys had finally arrived. 


	12. War with Frying Pans!

"Wait! We can't just can't go down there with nothing to defend ourselves with." Eric said to Hyde.  
  
"You're right! Okay this is what we have to do." Hyde said to Eric.   
  
"Donna, I'm too pretty too die." Jackie cried out to Donna.  
  
"What about me Jackie?" Donna asked Jackie.  
  
"Well...um...get your moose but up and save me from these two crazy old men." Jackie ordered.   
  
"Well if I could I would but I can't even get my hands free. Besides they've got a gun." Donna said.  
  
"Oh Donna!" Jackie began to cry.  
  
Morris and Ted didn't expect anything. They were too busy standing over Donna and Jackie. They both couldn't help but admire they're work. The boys however, were looking at Donna and Jackie and couldn't help but laugh at the two girls. Their laughter was unfortunately overheard by the two old men. The two old men looked up from Jackie and Donna to the truck. The boys ducked just in time.  
  
"Damn I thought old people couldn't hear." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Eric replied.   
  
"Hey look this is perfect." Hyde said to Eric.  
  
"That will do." Eric said to him.  
  
Hyde and Eric both smiled and waited for the men to turn back around. When they did Eric and Hyde grabbed frying pans from the trunk. They both started creeping towards the men. They lifted the frying pans and hit the old men on the head. They didn't hit them hard enough however. They turned around and started to run after Hyde and Eric.   
  
"Jackie scoot over to me. I'm going to try and get the chains off of your hands." Donna said.  
  
"Hurry up Donna." Jackie said as Donna tried to work fast while the two men kept chasing Eric and Hyde.   
  
When they were both finally free from the chains they got up and Donna lunged at Morris while Ted stopped chasing Hyde and came over to help his friend.  
  
"Jackie do something." Donna ordered.   
  
Jackie took a rock from the ground and threw it at Ted. She was such a bad aim though; she completely missed him. Ted ran after Jackie who in turn ran away from Ted.   
  
"Hey go happy Jackie, Hyde." Eric ordered.  
  
"No let her suffer a little bit." Hyde said to him.  
  
"Well I'm going to help Donna." Eric said to him in aggervation.  
  
Hyde waved his hand at Eric and then turned around to watch Jackie be chased by the old man. He smiled when he watched her squirm around the lake. This however wasn't payback enough for what Jackie did to him earlier today. Donna and Eric managed to get Morris tied up with one of the chains and then they were soon after able to take care of Ted as well. Jackie was furious with Hyde for leaving her out their with that old man. Hyde just shrugged his shoulders and they all walked back to the car.   
  
"You will so pay for this Steven." Jackie yelled at him furiously.  
  
"Jackie I paid for it already but don't think that you're off the hook yet." Hyde yelled back at her.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jackie asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll find out soon enought." He said with a smile.   
  
"Whatever your planning to do, just remember this I'm to smart for you." Jackie said.  
  
Hyde and Eric looked at her and then started cracking up at her.   
  
"Wait this coming from a girl who loves unicorns and used to date the king of all idiots." Eric said while laughing.  
  
"Oh man Jackie you sure are smarter than me." Hyde laughed at her.  
  
"Your so smart that you let two old men capture you. Man now we know that you and Donna aren't really smarter than Hyde and me." Eric said mockingly.  
  
"Shove it." Donna yelled at the both of them.  
  
"Hey Eric." Jackie yelled.  
  
"What Jackie?" Eric said.  
  
Jackie looked at the two boys who were cracking up over her and Donna's expense. Jackie saw that Eric had the keys in his hands and grabbed them.  
  
"Hey Donna run." Jackie said to her.  
  
Jackie and Donna took off running. The guys stopped laughing when they realized that Jackie had stolen their keys. They both took off after them. Jackie and Donna made it too the car and locked all the doors before the guy could get in. Then Donna put the key in the ignition and drove off leaving the guys behind.   
  
"Great Foreman those stupid girls took off without us." Hyde yelled.  
  
"Well it isn't my fault." Eric said.  
  
"You're the one that told Jackie she was stupid." Hyde yelled.  
  
"You agreed." Eric yelled back at his friend.   
  
"Well Jackie expects me to agree with you." Hyde yelled at him.  
  
"What? Why?" Eric yelled again.  
  
"Because I mean." Hyde said to him.  
  
"Well… yeah that's true." Eric said to him.  
  
"Man I say it's payback time." Hyde said to him.  
  
"Yeah you're right they made us this way. Now we have to live through their crummy lives and on top of that we have to have their periods which by the way I haven't yet changed this stupid pad." Eric said.  
  
"Yeah neither have I. Hey I heard you could get some type of disease from not changing these man." Hyde said in a serious manner.  
  
"No you can't that's a tampon. I think you have to change those like every two hours or so." Eric said to him.  
  
"Wait a second, how would you know whether or not you have to change a tampon every two hours or so?" Hyde asked him in confusion.  
  
"Oh Donna told me." Eric said.  
  
"Donna told you? Man you guys do have a boring dating life." Hyde said to him.  
  
"Excuse me! I wouldn't talk. At least I don't have to listen to Jackie's voice 24 seven." Eric said back to him.  
  
"Who says that I listen to her?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"That's what your suppose to do or they won't have sex with you Hyde." Eric said to him.  
  
"Well first of all she doesn't let me have sex with her and second of all that's not what your suppose to do. Your suppose to pretend that your listening." Hyde said back to him.  
  
"Wait Jackie doesn't let you have sex with her." Eric started to laugh at him.  
  
"I'd shut-up if I were because once this whole thing is over Donna's not going to let you have sex with her either." Hyde stated.  
  
Eric's laughter turned to silence once Hyde said this. Hyde smiled at him and the two boys continued up the hill. It was at least 3 miles back to the Foreman's house and they had to think about what they were going to tell Red, Kitty, and Bob. 


End file.
